


Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem, Episode 106

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem (Freeform) [2]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Méníshè
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 106 of Freeform'sMotherland: Fort Salem. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 106 ofMotherland: Fort Salem.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem (Freeform) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Conlang Dialogue: Motherland: Fort Salem, Episode 106

ADIL  
You made weapons of your songs.

TRANSLATION  
_Lúchálèzhì jìrùvónàz ramé wèláyà ènò._

ALDER  
I defended myself. And made a place for our people.

TRANSLATION  
_Imìzát’éyè. Íkk’óyè t’abáné pakháfyà vú._

ADIL  
What kind of place?

TRANSLATION  
_T’abáné bà t’anú ò?_

**Author's Note:**

> The document we sent mistakenly listed _ènò_ with high tones (i.e. _énó_ ). I didn't notice till now. It's definitely supposed to be low tones only. My bad.


End file.
